Why? I don't Know!
by aphroaphrodite
Summary: "Maafkan aku Ced, tapi untuk saat ini dan selamanya hatiku hanya untuk Draco Malfoy!" - My first Dramione. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Why? I don't Know!**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**By : aphroaphrodite :)**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, miss typo, klise, dll **

_Voldie udah ga ada. Perang hogwarts udah lewat. Mungkin akan ada tokoh baru bermunculan_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**__ -_

* * *

><p>-Draco POV-<p>

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!" Teriakku histeris setelah terbangun dari mimpi yang berasal dari kenangan lama. Ingatan saat tato ular terpahat dengan jelas dan menyakitkan di atas kulit pucatku. Oh, thanks voldie kenangan itu tak akan pernah ku lupakan dan menjadi kenangan pahit seumur hidup.

Banyak yang sudahku lalu setelah perang hogwarts berakhir. Aku Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin, anak Lucius dan Narcissa, Darah Murni -sekarang sudah tidak penting- kini berteman -well,mungkin- dengan Potter. Weasly dan Granger tampaknya tidak dapat menerimaku semudah Potter. Tak peduli dengan masalah dengan mereka. Theo dan Blaise cukup bagiku. Lagipula aku ini pangeran Slytherin! Banyak yang ingin dekatku. Benar kan?

Lebih baik ku lanjutkan saja tidurku, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan besok aku harus berlatih quidditch.

Oh ya satu hal! Thanks bibi bella. Kenangan buruk darimu pun cukup bertahan lama juga. Kalau aku ingat hal itu, itu cukup menyakitkan. Mungkin sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa kau dan voldie tidak menikah dan bertobat? Ah jangan aku tak ingin punya paman seperti dia.

-Hermione POV-

Malfoy? Apa masalahmu? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Bahkan sekarang baru jam 2 pagi? Kenapa kau harus berteriak? Seperti anak kecil saja yang rindu akan orang tua. Ya mungkin dugaanku benar, tampaknya Narcissa sangat memanjakanmu.

Voldemort memang telah tiada, tapi satu asrama denganmu sebagai Ketua Murid adalah hal terburuk! Demi celana merlin, kenapa aku harus dengan ferret pirang ini? Kenapa tidak Harry saja? Well, Malfoy tidak salah juga sih, dia lawan yang setara denganku dalam akademis dan tampan -ya harus kuakui dia lumayan- pantas dia jadi Ketua Murid. Ku rasa semua orang di hogwarts tahu kalau aku dan Malfoy tidak punya cerita yang bagus selama ini. Tapi? Apa yang ada dipikiran orang orang?

Ah buat apa aku memikirkan Malfoy? Rasanya tidak akan ada habisnya membahas Malfoy. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

-Normal POV-

Sinar matahari bersinar tepat kearah mata Draco. Kali ini Draco bangun lebih awal daripada Hermione dan artinya ia bisa menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu. Segera ia menuju kamar mandi kemudian bau susu segera menyeruak di kamar mandi. Draco memang suka berendam dengan susu. Setelah air nya cukup maka Draco segera berendam. Rasa penatnya perlahan hilang bersama dengan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Hermione terbangun mendengar bunyi air kamar mandi. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh karena kesempatan ia berendam dengan lavender kesukaannya akan berkurang. Hermione turun ke pantry untuk membuat coklat panas. Hermione lebih suka membuat daripada harus menyihir. Tak lama bau coklat tercium hingga ruang tengah. Dengan secangkir penuh coklat panas dan potongan marshmallow dengan kedua tangannya menuju ruang tengah. Ia memilih duduk di sofa berwarna merah dan emasnya dan memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Demi Salazar! Granger? Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco kaget melihat Hermione saat membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Demi Merlin! Memang menurutmu apa yang sedangku lakukan Malfoy? Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat hah?" Jawab Hermione. Seketika Hermione terpaku melihat Draco yang keluar dengan telanjang dada dan handuk berwarna hijau silver yang menutup bagian bawahnya. Dadanya yang bidang, tangannya yg berotot, dan perutnya yg sixpack terpampang dengan jelas dan tanpa cela. Hal itu semakin menujukkan kesempurnaan Draco. Berterima kasilah pada quidditch Draco.

"Kau, mungkin saja kau ingin mengintipku yang sedang mandi ini. Kau tahu kan aku punya sejuta pesona! Ah ya dan sekarang kau menatapku layaknya harimau yang ingin memangsa." Balas Draco dengan senyum licikmu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu! " Jawab Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Banyak wanita diluar sana yang rela menggantikan posisimu Granger." Kata Draco sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Hermione.

"Aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat!" Namun, Draco telah berhasil menahan Hermione di sofa kesayangannya. Hermione tampak panik. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas Hermione mulai tak beraturan dan ada apa denganmu Hermione kau bahkan hanya terdiam memandang mata kelabu di depanmu.

Kemudian Draco berbisik "Sudah puas kau pandang aku? Semua yang kau lihat didepanmu, bisa menjadi milikmu bila kau mau Hermione" tepat di telinga Hermione.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau Malfoy!" Kata Hermione sambil mendorong Draco sehingga ia berhasil kabur dari sofanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dengan langkah cepat Hermione segera menuju kamar mandi dan berharap dapat menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Draco hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh yang Hermione tunjukan.

-Hermione POV-

Dasar ferret pirang! Apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya dengan selembar handuk berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan berkata itu? Bloody hell! Kenapa tiada hentinya kau mengerjaiku? Apa salahku?

Dan astaga! Kenapa aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku seperti terbakar? Panas. Saat melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi? Harus kuakui itu pemandangan yang indah. Apalagi wajahku semakin panas saat suara beratnya berbisik di telingaku? Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku? Bahkan, dadaku rasanya berdegup kencang. Sial! Apa yang Malfoy lakukan padaku?

To be contiune...

Saya memang pendatang baru jadi saya mohon bimbingan dari kalian semua! Jadinya saya bisa bikin yang lebih baik.

Kritik dan saran saya tunggu di reviews! :)

Thanks, I hope you enjoy it.

Love, aphroaphrodite :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Why? I don't Know**

**By : aphroaphrodite**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : OOC, Klise, Gaje, dll.**

_Semua masih hidup kecuali Voldemort dan Bellatrix._

_**Don't like, Don't Read :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Evil Plans<p>

-Normal POV-

Seisi hogwarts mulai berjalan menuju satu tempat. Suara tawa dan piring dan sendok garpu beradu mulai memenuhi aula besar. Aroma sedap makanan tercium sedap seruangan mengugah selera. Semua meja mulai terisi penuh.

Hermione berjalan masuk bersama Ginny dan Luna. Mereka mengobrol layaknya tidak pernah bertemu selama 1 bulan, ya memang mereka tidak seasrama lagi karena Hermione kini menjadi Ketua Murid dan punya asrama sendiri. Mereka memilih duduk di depan Harry, Ron, dan Neville yang menghadap ke arah meja asrama lain.

"Morning 'Mione, Ginn, Lun" sapa Harry ramah.

"Morning Harry." Jawab Luna lebih ramah. Sementara itu Ron terus melahap ayam yang ada dipiringnya tanpa ampun.

"Ron, kau memalukan!" Kata Ginny yang heran melihat tingkah laku kakaknya ini.

"Apwah syalawh kyuhw?" Jawab Ron sambil mengunyah dan tidak sengaja menyemburkan Ginny.

"RON! Disgusting!" Teriak Ginny.

"Kyaaa! Dia tampan seperti biasa!" Teriak Padma memandangi orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam aula besar.

"Damn, hot as hell!" Sahut Parvati yang hampir meneteskan liurnya (?)

"Aku mau memegang semuanya!" Kata Lavender tidak mau kalah.

Hermione yang mendengar teriakan mereka, Hermione langsung menengok ke arah yang sama dengan mereka. Ginny yang masih ribut dengan Ron juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya.

"Malfoy. Tampan seperti biasa. Ya kan 'Mione?" Tanya Ginny sambil menyenggol Hermione.

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Hermione singkat.

"Hei Mione, kau demam? Wajahmu, memerah semua." Kata Ron sedikit panik.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa apa." Jawab Hermione angkuh

"Aku tahu 100%" kata Luna dengan maksud tertentu.

-Hermione POV-

Sejak kapan Padma, Parvati dan Lavender jadi tergila gila dengan Malfoy? Apa mereka sudah seperti gadis gadis Ravenclaw lainnya? Kenapa Hogwarts makin aneh saja? Muak aku melihat semua wanita memuja dia. What? Hei Ginny bahkan kau bilang ferret itu tampan? Astaga!

Aku tak pernah suka gaya Malfoy yang berjalan masuk ke Aula Besar dengan langkah angkuh dan dagu yang dinaikan ke atas. Sombong sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah suka! Senyum licik tidak lepas dari wajah pucatnya. Sorot mata kelabunya yang tajam semakin mempertegas betaga angkuhnya ia. Astaga Malfoy, kenapa hari ini kau tidak mengancing kancing atasmu? Kau ingin pamer tubuh indahmu? Seperti biasa Nott dan Zabini akan setia berjalan di sampingmu. Aku bingung kenapa mereka bisa bertahan berteman dengan Malfoy. Mana Parkinson? Biasanya ia akan bergelayutan manja di lengan berotot Malfoy. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Lebih baik aku fokus pada pai apel yang ada di tanganku.

Tiba-tiba Zabini membisikan sesuatu pada Nott dan mereka tersenyum sambil melihat ku? Yang benar saja! Sesudah itu Zabini memanggil Malfoy dan astaga, mata kelabu Malfoy telah menatap kedalam mata hazel ku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas diwajahku. Tidak! Jangan sampai hal yang terjadi tadi pagi terulang. Apa mau mu Malfoy? Apa kau telah memantraiku dengan mantra non-verbal? Apa kau telah memasukan sesuatu kedalam coklat panas yang kubuat tadi pagi? Sekarang mata kelabu itu berkedip ke arahku seperti menggoda. Apa? Menggoda? Malfoy menggodaku? Tidak mungkin! Aku langsung memalingkan wajah dari Malfoy. Ku dengar suara tawa dati arah mereka. Aku tidak peduli! Astaga jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Mukaku terasa panas. Aku tidak dapat bergerak. Sial kau Malfoy tidak akan ku maafkan kau!

"Hei Mione, kau demam? Wajahmu, memerah semua." Kata Ron sedikit panik.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa apa." Jawabku angkuh. Tidak mungkin! Kenapa Ron berkata seperti itu? Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin wajahku memerah hanya karena kedipan Malfoy? Liat balasanku Malfoy! Akan aku cari tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat.

-Draco POV-

Seru juga melihat respon Granger yang bodoh tadi. Tampaknya aku akan sering melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Tunggu saja Granger kejutan dariku.

"Theo, lihat! Di meja Gryffindor sana. Suatu kejutan tampaknya kita diperhatikan oleh..." Kata Blaise yang di potong Theo.

"Brown, Weasly muda, Lovegood, dan Granger?" Tanya Theo pada Blaise. Blaise hanya tersenyum.

"Mate, tampaknya kau dapat fans baru." Kata Blaise pada Draco.

"Fans baru?" Jawabku sombong.

"Lihat meja Gryffindor. Lihat, Granger menatapmu terus tiada henti. Apa yang kau berikan padanya tadi? Atau apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Blaise heran.

Aku langsung menengok dan ya! Mata hazel yang ramah itu memandangku dan bahkan dia sekarang membatu saat aku kembali memandangnya? Kenapa tingkahmu makin bodoh Granger? Apalagi tadi pagi. Kau kira kau berhasil menyembunyikan rona di wajahmu itu? Kau salah! Rona merahmu sudah muncul dari pertama kau melihatku keluar dari kamar mandi. Lebih baik ku lanjutkan saja yang tadi pagi aku lakukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyapanya? Ah itu terlalu beresiko lagipula mejanya terlalu jauh untuk aku memanggilnya. Ah aku paham lebih baik aku berkedip dan senyum menggoda tampaknya menarik. Astaga! Kenapa kau Nampak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang? Lucu sekali sikap bodoh dari Nona Tahu Segala.

"Astaga! Drake, apa yang kau lakukan? Muka Granger sekarang seperti ingin meledak. Merah sekali." Tanya Blaise kaget melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tiba tiba berubah

"Granger?" Tanya Theo kembali melihat ke Hermione, "Astaga. Kau memang jagoan mate!"

"Aku hanya berkedip dan tadi pagi ia melihatku hanya mengenakan handuk." Jawabku santai.

"Apa? Aku yakin banyak gadis yang dengan senang hati mengganti tempat Granger." Kata Blaise.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak peduli dengannya." Jawabku santai. kemudian Blaise dan Theo memandangku dan tertawa. Hei? Apa hak kalian menertawakanku tiba-tiba? Memangnya aku badut? Granger apa yang salah dengan otak mu? Jangan bilang kau mulai tergoda dengan pesonaku? Kalau iya, tampaknnya akan menarik. Sepertinya semua akan baru di mulai Granger.

-Normal POV-

"Drakie Baby! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Pansy yang langsung menyambut Draco dan menyediakan tempat untuk duduk disampingnya. Namun Draco lebih memilih untuk duduk disebelah Theo.

"Bukan urusanmu Parkinson!" Jawab Draco mengacuhkannya.

"Mate, ceritakan padaku hubunganmu dengan Granger. Tidak seperti biasanya dia bersikap bodoh seperti itu." Tanya Theo penasaran.

"Hubunganku selalu buruk. Tidak pernah berubah." Jawab Draco singkat karena dia sedang memilih makanan apa yang akan dia santap sebelum berlatih Quidditch.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdamai saja dengan dia? Hei, dia cantik dan wow tubuhnya indah. Sorot matanya tajam. Rambutnya kini jadi gelombang indah drake. Otaknya pandai. " Kata Blaise yang dipotong dengan Draco.

"Dia tetap saja Darah Lumpur Blaise. Sejak kapan kau jadi memerhatikan Granger?" Tanya Draco heran.

"What? Darah Lumpur? Kalian sedang membicarakan Granger? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Tanya Pansy dgn suara cemprengnya namun dihiraukan oleh yang lain.

"Kau tahu kan Slytherin pandai dalam memilih wanita? Bahkan Granger telah menjadi topic hangat saat ini mate. Mereka semua iri karena kau bias satu asrama denganya." Lanjut Blaise yang terpotong oleh Draco dan Pansy.

"Mau sampai kapan kau simpan ego mu tentang darah? Mate, darah sudah tidak penting. Mungkin hanya kau yang tidak pernah paham dengan pesona Granger dan kurasa Granger juga begitu." Kata Theo.

"Apa maksudmu Theo?" Kata Draco sambil menghabiskan makanan yang ada dipiringnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Mau kemana? Quidditch? Lihat meja Gryffindor. Pasti dia akan memandangimu sampai kau menghilang." Kata Blaise sedikit berteriak karena Draco sudah berjalan. Draco hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang membuat beberapa wanita yang melihatnya menjerit riang.

"Drakie baby! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan aku?" Tanya Pansy frustasi yang kemudian melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Theo dan Blaise hanya tertawa.

Draco berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Saat mendekat dengan meja tempat Hermione, ia mencoba mengikuti saran Blaise untuk melihat ke arah Hermione. Kata-kata Blaise pun terbukti, Hermione yang sedang meneguk jus labu sambil melihat ke arah Draco akhirnya menyemburkan jus itu karena kaget, Draco telah mendapatinya bahwa ia memandang ke arahnya. Draco hanya menggeleng geli melihat hal itu dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu aula.

"Merlin! Apa salahku 'Mione?" Tanya Ron yang sibuk membersihkan sisa jus labu yang mengenainya.

_'Sial. Jadi si Malfoy idiot itu melihatku sedang melihat ya? Ah lagipula kenapa aku harus memerhatikan dia terus? Apa yang salah dengan ku?_' Batin Hermione dalam hati.

"Mione? Hei! Apa kau dengar kan daritadi aku memanggilmu?" Panggil Ginny membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ha? Kenapa Ginn? Sorry tampaknya ada yang salah dengan kepalaku." Jawab Hermione kaget.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mione? Kau tampak aneh hari ini." Tanya Harry yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Aku juga tidak paham dengan diriku saat ini. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada buku yang harus aku cari. Bye semua." Kata hermione yang ingin dengan cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia membereskan buku yang ia bawa ke Aula Besar. Ia butuh waktu sendiri pikirnya.

"Hati-hati 'Mione. Aku paham sekarang. Aku semakin yakin dengan yang terjadi." Kata Luna dengan ramah. Hermione semakin bingung dengan ucapan Luna namun, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Masalahnya dengan Draco tidak akan berakhir pikirnya. Hermione harus cari cara untuk menghentikannya. Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan teman-temannya ia berjalan lurus ke pintu Aula Besar dan menghilang.

"Paham? Apa maksudmu Lun?" Tanya Harry menanggapi kata-kata Luna.

"Ya, aku rasa Hermione sedang jatuh cinta." Jawab Luna, "tapi bukan dengan kau Ron!" Lanjut Luna.

"Hei? Jangan bawa bawa namaku." Jawab Ron tidak suka sambil tetap menyantap pai apelnya.

"Lebih kau urusi Lavender saja Ron. Tampaknya makin hari ia makin suka dengan Malfoy." Kata Ginny dengan ekspresi muak saat mengucapkan Lavender.

"Lalu dengan siapa Lun?" Tanya Harry penasaran karena baginya Hermione jatuh cinta? Suatu trobosan baru!

"Tapi kurasa cinta ini akan sulit Harry. Mungkin aku salah. Lebih baik lupakan saja." Kata Luna kemudian tertawa kecil dan memandang ke arah meja lain.

Hermione berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan gelisah. Ia heran kenapa ia tidak bisa paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat melihat Draco tadi rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas bahkan Ron bilang ia tampak seperti demam. Ia bahkan merasa hari ini Draco terlihat tampan-Demi Merlin! Apa yang salah dengan otakku?- dan ia mengakuinya. Apalagi saat peristiwa tadi saat mata kelabu Draco menatap dalam mata hazelnya ia merasa dari sorot matanya yang tajam ada suatu kelembut dalam dirinya. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri padahal sudah ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya termasuk Cedric.

Berbeda dengan Draco, sepanjang perjalanannya ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang dengan respon Hermione. Otak licik Slytherinnya muncul kembali. Ia memikirkan semua cara agar ia dapat lakukan nanti malam. Draco tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumya. Saat sedang memikirkan semua rencananya tiba-tiba semua buyar.

"Malfoy." namanya dipanggil dengan suara wanita dan harusi diakui bahwa Draco sangat menyukai suaranya. Langkah Dracopun terhenti untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

To Be Contiune...

* * *

><p>Thanks to Diggory Malfoy, Yowkid, Misstrowbery yang sudah mereview.<p>

Kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu. Kalian juga bisa kasih ide ide untuk ngelanjutin ceritannya. Makasih semua. Silakan tombol review dipencet ya.

Love, aphroaphrodite :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Why? I don't Know!**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**By : aphroaphrodite **

**Warning : OOC mungkin, full of typo, klise, ga jelas.**

**_Voldie udah ga ada. Perang udah lewat. Tidak ada yang mati selain Voldemort dan Bellatrix._**

**_Don't Like, Don't Read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Malfoy!" Nama Draco dipanggil oleh seorang wanita. Harus Draco akui bahwa Draco menyukai suara ini. Langkah Draco terhenti untuk mengetahui siapa wanita yang dengan suara indahnya telah memanggil dirinya. Namun, sebelum berbalik muncul keraguan dalam dirinya untuk melihatnya siapa wanita yang memanggilnya itu.

'_Granger? Tidak mungkin ia memanggilku dengan nada selembut itu! Lalu siapa? Pansy? Tidak mungkin! Suaranya sangat sangat mengganggu dan aku tidak akan pernah menyukai suara cemprengnya yang selalu memecahkan keheningan. Dan apalagi cara ia memanggilku. Sungguh memuakkan. Lalu siapa? Aku tidak pernah tau ada murid Hogwarts yang memiliki suara seperti ini.'_ Batin Draco

"Hei, apa kau mendengar aku?" kata wanita itu namun Draco masih berpikir dan sibuk dengan pikirannya, "Baiklah kalau kau memang mengacuhkanku. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Maaf aku telah menggangumu Malfoy." Kata wanita itu dengan nada lesu yang akhirnya membuat Draco menoleh untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman wanita itu.

"Tunggu! Kau siapa?" tanya Draco. Draco melihat didepannya telah berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat tua itu terurai melebihi bahunya. Ia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Draco, ya wanita itu Slytherin dan tampaknya dia lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Ah Thanks God. Aku kira kau sengaja mengacuhkanku. Aku Astoria, Astoria Greengrass." Jawab Astosia dengan memberikan senyum manis kepada Draco.

"Greengrass? Dahpne? Kau adiknya?" tanya Draco berpikir apa mungkin wanita didepannya bersaudara dengan Daphne.

"Ya! Dahpne kakakku Malfoy." Jawab Astoria girang.

"Lalu apa urusamu denganku?" Tanya Draco yang terus bertanya mengapa Astoria memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu Malfoy? Orangtua kita menjodohkan kita." Jawab Astoria dengan suara takut takut, ia takut akan respon Draco nantinya.

"Aku? Dan kau Greengrass? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Draco tidak percaya dengan apa yang Astoria katakan.

"Sudahku duga responmu pasti seperti itu. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya." Kata Astoria dengan nada sedikit bangga bisa menebaknya.

'_Apa? Aku dengan dia? Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Demi Salazar! Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dia. Siapa dia? Adik Dahpne? Bahkan aku tidak dekat dengan Dahpne. Jujur aku menyukai suaranya. Well, hanya suara tidak ada yang lain.' _Batin Draco.

"Baik Malfoy mohon kerjasamanya untuk kedepannya." Kata Astoria tiba-tiba, "Memang semula aku tidak menyukaimu namun, saat ini aku jadi tertarik. Lagipula siapa yang mau menolak Pangeran Slytherin?" lanjut Astoria dengan senyum yang semakin berbinar.

"Apa maksudmu Greengrass? Jadi kau menerima perjodohan ini? Aku, Draco Malfoy tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini sampai kapanpun. Ingat itu Greengrass." Kata Draco dengan nada angkuh. Dalam sekejap pula Draco langsung tidak menyukai Astoria.

"Aku menerima karena aku menyukaimu. Aku, Astoria Greengrass setuju dengan perjodohan ini dan aku akan membuat kau menyukaiku lebih dari aku menyukaimu Draco. Ingat itu baik baik." Kata Astoria dengan nada angkuh dan senyum licik yang terlukis di wajahnya. Sangat Slytherin pikir Draco.

"Kau seenaknya saja memanggil namaku." Kata Draco yang tidak suka saat Astoria memanggil namanya. Namun, Astoria hanya kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih mencoba mencerna segala keanehan yang terjadi barusan

_'Perjodohan. Greengrass. Astoria. Pernikahan. Ya aku ingat! Greengrass salah satu keluarga dengan darah murni yang mengalir pada tubuh mereka. Aku paham kenapa ayah menyetujui perjodohan ini. Demi menjaga kemurnian darah? Astaga! Voldemort telah tiada Dad! Darah bukan lagi masalah. Semua sama sekarang! Aku akan menentang perjodohan ini!'_ batin Draco setelah kepergian Astoria. Draco kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lapangan untuk berlatih Quidditch.

Hermione mengambil beberapa buku dengan beberapa judul yang berbeda untuk ia baca. Lima buku adalah jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Ia membawa buku dengan ketebalan yang berbeda beda itu didalam pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja dan kursi yang berada dekat dengan jendela tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Meja ini adalah meja yang biasa ia gunakan bila ia membaca di perpustakaan. Hermione rela menghabiskan sepanjang libur musim panasnya hanya dengan duduk manis di perpustakaan dan melahap semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini.

Hermione mengambil salah buku yang sampul kulit merah tua tebal itu. Pada sampulnya tertera judulnya yang berwarna abu-abu silver dan bertuliskan "Segala Mantra". Keinginannya untuk belajar memang tidak pernah habisnya. Ia sengaja memilih buku ini untuk mencoba beberapa mantra yang mungkin cukup menarik. Saat Hermione mulai terlarut dalam bacaanya tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mione!" panggil seseorang.

"Hah? Ada apa Ro.." kata Hermione asal yang kemudian mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya "Cedric? Sorry tadi aku kira kau Ron." Lanjut Hermione sambil menatap mata abu-abu milik Cedric.

"Tidak apa Hermione. Aku yang salah seharusnya aku tidak lancing untuk memanggilmu 'Mione." Jawab Cedric singkat. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Cedric telah memutuskan Cho Chang karena ia sekarang telah terpesona dengan Hermione. Bisa dibilang Cedric sudah cukup lama mengejar namun tidak ada respon apapun dari Hermione. Cedric tidak menyerah semudah itu. Tidak seperti Ron yang akhirnya merelakan Hermione kepadanya karena dia lebih memilih Lavender.

"Lalu kau kenapa mengikutiku? Kau kan biasanya selalu sama Cho." Jawab Hermione sambil melanjutkan membacanya. Memang Hermione masih sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan Ron kepadanya dan seenaknya saja memberikan dirinya kepada Cedric.

_'Sorry Ced, seharusnya aku tidak benci padamu tapi harusnya pada Ron. Karena aku ini bukan barang yang seenaknya diberikan bergitu saja kepada orang lain. Tapi aku harap kau paham Ced. Masalah ini complicated dan rumit dan ya begitulah.'_ Kata Hermione pada dirinya saat membaca kembali buku mantranya.

"Aku hanya…" kata Cedric yang sempat terpotong karena sekarang Hermione kembali menatapnya, "Kau tadi terlihat murung. Bahkan saat aku menyapaku kau tidak membalasnya. Aku jadi penasaran. Jadi aku mengikutimu dan ternyata benar. Sepanjang jalan kau hanya menatap kosong kedepan tanpa memperdulikan orang yang menyapa." Jelas Cedric panjang lebar. Hermione langsung membuka lebar matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Cedric katakan. Well, tidak ada alasan untuk Hermione bila ia ingin berpikir Cedric hanya mengada-ada.

"Serius? Aku seperti itu?" tanya Hermione masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, bahkan tadi Longbottom memanggilmu dua kali. Kau tetap mengacuhkannya. Kau hanya terus berjalan. Memangnya kalau aku boleh tau, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau tampak terbebani dengan pikiran itu." Kata Cedric mencoba menunjukkan kepada Hermione bahwa ia peduli semua tentangnya.

"Tidah Ced. Mungkin aku hanya terus memikirkan tugas yang harus ku kerjakan sebagai Ketua Murid Putri. Ya kau tau kan Ced." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

'_Sorry Ced, aku harus berbohong padamu. Ini semua karena si ferret busuk itu yang terus bersikap aneh daritadi pagi. Kalaupun tidak aku yakin aku tidak akan berlaku bodoh daritadi.'_ Pikir Hermione sambil memandang keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya.

Kini hanya kehampaan yang mengisi antara Cedric dan Hermione. Bukannya Hermione tidak suka dengan Cedric, ya bagaimana mungkin Hermione menolak seorang Cedric yang lumayan tampan. Hanya saja dia selalu muncul disaat yang kurang tepat. Saat ini suasana hati Hermione kacau karena Malfoy.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku duduk menemanimu?" tanya Cedric dengan wajah yang seakan 'Tolong izinkan aku. Aku tidak akan macam macam.'

"Ya terserah kau saja dan maaf Ced." Kata Hermione singkat. Cedric langsung tersenyum riang karena setidaknya Hermione mulai menganggapnya

"Hermione, akhir pekan nanti kau-kau-kau mau-ka-kan ke Hogsmeade bersama-ku?" tanya Cedric sedikit terbata bata. Hermione yang masih menatap jendela langsung berpaling pada Cedric.

**-Hermione POV-**

What? Cedric mengajakku ke Hogsmeade? Apa sebaiknya aku terima saja ajakannya? Atau aku tolak? Apa memang sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk move on dan melupakan Ron yang telah menyakitiku? Well, setelahku pikir-pikir Cedric jauh lebih tampan daripada Ron. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, matanya berwarna abu-abu, kulitnya-ya mungkin-tidak terlalu putih, dan dia tinggi. Ya aku suka lelaki yang tinggi, tampan, memiliki badan yang bagus, memiliki sorot mata tajam, memiliki sosok misterius dibalik wajahnya yang pucat. Wait! Kenapa aku malah memikir Malfoy? Ya si Malfoy-Pangeran Slytherin-memiliki semua ciri yang aku sukai kecuali satu, ya kalian benar sifatnya. Apalagi baru-baru ini sepertinya dia memantraiku dengan mantra non-verbal yang akhirnya menyebabkanku merasakan panas disekujur tubuhku bila aku dan dia saling bertatapan dari mata ke mata. Harus kuakui terkadang mata abu-abunya memberikan sorot mata yang tulus. Senyum licik yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang pucat itu justru kadang memberi efek kalau kau itu cukup… STOP! Wake up Hermione! Di depan kamu ada Cedric. Oke, jadi Cedric mengajakku ke Hogsmaede dan seharusnya aku bagaimana?

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkan ajakanku Her?" tanya Cedric yang terus menunggu penuh dengan harapan.

"Ah!" aku kaget mendengar dia memanggilku dan dia berhasil memecahkan lamunanku, "Well, aku rasa itu ide bagus Ced! Tapi…" kataku dengan nada yang semakin mengecil. Kulihat raut wajah Cedric yang tersenyum senang tiba-tiba langsung berubah dengan cepatnya.

"Tapi apa? Kenapa 'Mione?" tanya Cedric panik.

"Hahaha, kau ini Ced. Ya bagaimana Cho kalau melihat kita bersama? Apa mungkin nanti tiba-tiba dia melabrakku dan menarikku dan…" kataku yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Cedric.

"Cho? Biarlah. Aku telah putus dengannya. Lagipula setauku dia sedang dekat dengan Seamus. Kalaupun dia melabrak, menarik, memukul atau apapun, kan nanti akan ada akau yang akan melindungimu." Kata cedric dengan senyum tulus.

Ya aku bisa merasakan senyum tulusnya Cedric. Haruskah aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirim pengganti Ron dan ya menurutku lebih baik. Harusku akui senyumnya sungguh membuatnya makin tampan. Aku pun hanya merespon perkataan Cedric barusan dengan tersenyum malu. Aku rasa Cedric bisa menangkap rona merah yang hamper diwajahku ini. Aku yakin setelah ini suasana akan kembali kaku. Aku harap saat di Hogsmeade nanti suasananya akan sedikit lebih bersahabat daripada sekarang. Penuh dengan kecanggungan.

**-Normal POV-**

Tanpa Cedric dan Hermione sadari, daritadi ada sepasang mata yang terus menguping pembicaraa mereka. Sepasang mata coklat terus mematai dari balik rak buku yang tidak jauh dari meja itu berasal. Senyuman licik terlukis singkat diwajahnya. Ya dia mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang penting. Ia yakin temannya akan langsung terkejut mendengar beritanya. Setelah kedua insan baru kembali tegang maka ia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam. Beberapa murid berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing masing dan ada pula yang menuju Aula Besar. Aroma lezat makanan tercium di Aula Besar. Kali ini langit langit Aula Besar berhiaskan bulan sabit yang bersinar terang dan di kelilingi bintang bintang yg bersinar dengan indah. Meja meja tiap asrama mulai terisi penuh dengan para murid.

Seperti biasa Hermione, Ginny, dan Luna makan bersama dengan Harry, Ron, dan Neville. Namun, kali Cedric ikut bergabung dengan mereka karena Ron mengajaknya. Tentu saja Cedric tidak mungkin menolak tawaran tersebut. Mereka mulai mengambil makanan yang mereka sukai dan mulai melahapnya.

"Ced, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ron setengah berbisik pada Cedric.

"Dia mau Ron! Thanks." Jawab Cedric riang.

"SERIUS? Jadi akhir pekan nanti kau akan pergi dengan 'Mione?" Tanya Ron tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Cedric, "Congratulation Ced! Semoga Hogsmeade mu nanti menyenangkan." Kata Ron.

"Jadi Hermione, kau sekarang dekat dengan Cedric?" Tanya Luna tiba tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Hermione. Sejekap rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih kedua insan itu.

"Salah kan Ron. Suara dia terlalu kencang. Jadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya begitu saja." Kata Luna santai.

"Jadi benar gosip itu 'Mione?" Tanya Ginny uang semakin penasaran dengan pasangan baru itu.

"Mungkin. Entah lah. Aku hanya baru mencoba untuk menerima tawaran Cedric." Kata Hermione dengan sedikit malu malu.

"HEI KALIAN TAU! AKHIRNYA PERJUANGAN CEDRIC MULAI BERHASIL!" Teriak Ron cukup keras yang diikuti dengan suara sorakan dari meja Gryffindor. Cedric dan Hermione hanya tentunduk malu. Cedric malu karena cinta dan Hermione malu karena namanya disebut-sebut. Dia tidak may menjadi bual-bualan Malfoy saat di kamar nanti.

Sorak-sorakan dari meja Gryffindor ternyata terdengar hingga meja asrama lain. Beberapa yang mendengar teriakan Ron ikut menyorakinya. Beberapa dari Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Meja Slytherin tetap acuh tak acuh seperti biasa. Hanya beberapa dari mereka yang mendengar namun tetap tidak peduli.

"Zabini, mereka kenapa?" Tanya Draco sambil menujuk Trio emas beserta teman temannya.

"Oh, paling tentang Granger dan Diggory." Jawab Theo tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa tentang mereka?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Mate! Kau tinggal dimana? Gossip mereka sedang booming. Diggory sengaja memutuskan Chang demi Granger." Kata Theo layaknya pembawa acara gosip.

"Serius? Apa bagusnya Granger?" Jawab Draco tidak acuh.

"Kemarin waktu aku ke perpustakaan. Aku melihat kalo Diggory mengajak Granger ke Hogsmeade akhir pekan nanti." Kata Blaise menceritakan semua yang lihat tadi pagi.

"Lalu? Si Granger bodoh itu mau?" Tanya Draco mulai tertarik.

"Ya dia mau. Awalnya Granger sama sekali tidak merespon. Lalu, dia tampak seperti sedang berfikir dan dia bilang ya." Jelas Blaise.

"Granger bodoh." Kata Draco penuh dengan tatapan benci kepada Hermione dan Cedric di depannta yang kini mereka sedang duduk bersama.

"Wow wow. Draco Malfoy menatap benci Hermione Granger setelah tau kalau Granger akan jalan dengan Diggory. Is it jealous? Is it love?" Kata Theo dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Diam kau Nott." Balas Draco.

"Sudah kuduga kalau berita ini pasti berita bagus." Kata Blaise ikut menjahili Draco.

"SHUT UP ZABINI!" Kata Draco yang akhirnya tidak dapat membendung amarahnya sambil memukul meja makannya. Sekejap semua orang yang ada disekitarnya memandang Draco bingung. Semua bertanya-tanya kepada Theo dan Blaise tanpa bersuara. Namun, Theo dan Blaise hanya membalas dengan tersenyum jahil.

**-Draco POV-**

WHAT? Semudah itu Granger melupakan Weasly? Yang benar saja. Beberapa hari ini saja aku selalu mendengar Granger menangis dan menyebutkan namanya. Memangnya aku tidak mendengar Granger? Dan sekarang kau dekat dengan Diggory? Yang benar saja. Dasar kau perempuan jalang. Mudah sekali berpindah dari satu ke yang lain.

Tapi, kenapa aku marah? Kenapa aku tidak suka saat mendengar bahwa Granger menerima ajakan Diggory itu? Harusnya aku biasa saja kan? Harusnya aku tidak perlu membentak Blaise dan Theo kan? Harusnya aku tidak perlu memukul meja. Apa yang salah dengan diriku. Oh tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hai Draco." Kata seseorang yang Draco sukai suaranya.

"Kau! Berani sekali menyebut namaku. Memang kau siapa Greengrass?" Kata Draco dengan cuek.

"Draco, jangan kasar dengan adikku." Kata Daphne mencoba melindungi Astoria.

"Adikmu? Dia adikmu?" Tanya Theo dan Blaise bersamaan.

"Tenang saja Dahp. Pasti suatu saat nanti justru dia yang akan melindungku. Benarkan Draco?" Tanya Astoria dengan senyum khas Slytherin.

"Kau menyebalkan Greengrass! Kau tau? Aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohonan bodoh ini!" Kata Draco kembali memukul mejanya.

"Astoria! Kau? Bodoh!" Kata Daphne frustasi. Seharusnya Draco mengetahui rencana ini sampai ia lulus.

"Daripada dia keburu suka sama Granger. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" Kata Astoria membela diri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan si Darah Lumpur! Dengar itu baik baik Greengrass!" Kata Draco kemudian beranjak dari mejanya dengan kasar.

Ya thanks Greengrass muda. Kau sudah membuatku emosi dua kali dalam malam ini. Aku tidak suka kau sok akrab denganku. Itu menyebalkan! Dengan suaramu itu kau memanggil namaku. Cih, aku tidak akan sudi mendengar suaramu lagi. Karena kau pula aku yakin seluruh Hogwarts melihatku memukul meja dan meninggalkan Aula besar itu. Aku yakin juga kalau meja Gryffindor yang sebelumnya ramai menyoraki Granger dan Diggory langsung terdiam. Ya aku memang pantas untuk mendapat perhatian dari semua murid. Ah! Aku masih bingung. Kenapa perasaan sakit ini muncul lagi? Saat aku tau kalau Granger menerima tawaran Diggory. Ya perasaan yang sama ketika aku melihat Bibi Bella hampir membunuh Granger. Kuakui aku tidak melihat wajah menderita Granger. Aku bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Granger rasakan. Bodohnya aku, aku tidak dapat membantu apapun. Bibiku memang kejam.

Bloody hell! Terbuat dari apa sih meja makan itu? Aku rasa tanganku akan bengkak bengkak. Aku tidak peduli! Lebih baik aku beristirahat dulu di ruang rekreasi di asrama Ketua Murid.

**-Normal POV-**

Waktu jam makan malam telah habis. Perlahan Aula Besar mulai sepi. Murid kembali ke asramanya masing masing. Para prefek tiap asrama mulai memastikan tiap anggota asramanya telah kembali masuk kedalam asramanya masing masing. Hermione sebagai Ketua Murid ikut memastikanya semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Nott, Zabini, mana Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione yang tidak suka kalau Draco mencoba kabur dari tugasnya.

"Draco? Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti setelah tadi dia ribut ribut, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Memangnya kau lupa?" Jawab Blaise.

"Oh ya, tadi dia tampak seperti memukul meja? Hal bodoh apa lagi yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Hermione.

"Panjang ceritanya. Lebih baik kau yang tanya pada Draco. Night Granger." Kata Theo yang kemudian menarik Blaise pergi meninggalkan Hermione.

Dengan terpaksa Hermione bertugas memastikan segalanya sendirian. Ia yakin kalau mood Draco sedang tidak bagus dengan sindiran apapun ia tetap akan berhasil disuruh melakukan patroli malam. Setelah memastikan segalanya Hermione kembali asrama Ketua Murid yang berada pada salah satu menara Hogwarts.

Pintu asrama ia buka perlahan. Namun semuanya gelap. Ya, hari telah malam dan lampu belum dinyalakan. Hermione sebelumnya berpikir kalau Draco telah kembali ke asrama duluan. Kenyataan berkata lain. Ruang rekreasi terasa sepi tanpa kehidupan. Tiba-tiba pintu asrama tertutup.

"MALFOY! Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu!" Kata Hermione, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, "Malfoy, kau dimana? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Cepat jawab aku kau dimana?" Hermione meraih saklar lampu. Dalam sekejap semua menjadi terang. Hermione tetap tidak menemukan Draco. Hingga akhirnya.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Bisik Draco tepat di telinga Hermione dari belakang. Hermione merinding mendengar bisikan Draco ditambah dengan tangan dingin Draco yang memegang bahu Hermione. Karena ketakutan Hermione tersentak kaget saat berbalik badan dan menemukan Draco di belakanganya. Ia berjalan mundur dan menabrak samping sofa dan akhirnya terjatuh di sofa. Draco yang semula memegang bahu Hermione ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan Hermione di atas sofa berwarna hijau dan perak milik Draco. Hermione terdiam menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Pikiran negatif tentang Draco mulai bermunculan dibenaknya. Dengan posisi Draco berada diatasnya saat ini, Hermione cukup yakin Draco bisa melakukan apa saja kepadanya.

"Boleh kutebak? Kau pasti mulai berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu? Benarkan?" Tanya Draco dengan seringai liciknya sambil membenarkan rambut Hermione yang berantakan.

"Menjauh dariku Malfoy!" Kata Hermione sambil mendorong tubuh Draco namun, kekuatan Hermione tidak bisa mengalahkan Draco. Sesaat Hermione dapat merasakan bahwa tanganya telah menyentuh dada bidang Draco. Dada yang banyak wanita berpikir akan nyaman bila berada dipeluknya #abaikan.

"Kenapa matamu berbinar Granger? Ah ya kau pasti baru menyadari betapa tampannya aku kan dalam jarak sedekat ini? Dan kau baru saja menyentuh dadaku. Kau agresif ya ternyata. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang ingin mengantikan posisimu sekarang Granger!" Kata Draco tetap dengan senyum liciknya dan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Hermione.

"Malfoy pergi sekarang atau aku akan berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa!" Kata Hermione dengan nada cukup tegas. Wajah Hermione sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Merah sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya panas. Hermione dapat merasakan itu.

"Kau tau? Mukamu sangat bodoh!" Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan tertawa lepas. Hermione masih tidak percaya. Ia masih membulatkan matanya dengan posisinya yang sama.

"Granger! Mukamu bodoh sekali! Mau sampai kapan kau tiduran di sofaku? Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Draco kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandinyan, "Granger mau mandi bersamaku?" Tanya Draco dengan seringainya

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHARAP MALFOY IDIIIOOOOOOT!" Teriak Hermione.

Draco hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar respon Hermione. Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Ia bersandar pintu kamar mandinya kemudian menarik napas panjang. Kemudian ia sekarang ke wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya.

"Gawat! Tadi itu... hampir saja terjadi, ada apa denganmu Draco?" Kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>HALO! I'm back :)<p>

Makasih atas semua reviewnya. Oiya gw memang sengaja membuat Luna menjadi anak Gryffindor. Cedric pun saya buat menjadi satu angkatan dengan Hermione. Oiya disini gw masukin Astoria dan Cedric. Tapi rasanya, akan membuat mereka diluar dari karakter yang sebenarnya. Maaf bila tidak ada yang berkenan, tapi memang ini yang gw inginkan.

Maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Terlalu pendek ya? Ga jelas? Aneh? Maaf! Abis kalo mau di panjang panjangin takutnya terkesan maksa.

Thanks ya Diggory Malfoy, Eveel, misstrobery, Just ana, Ines Anggi Putri (hai, salam kenal juga!), dan Last-Heir Black buat komennya.

Ah udah ah gw terlalu banyak ngomong. Ga bosen gw terus ingatkan, mohon kritik dan saran ya :)

Nb : kelemahan saya adalah typo dan saya akan berusaha menguranginya.

Love, Aphroaphrodite :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Why? I don't Know!**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**By : aphroaphrodite **

**Warning : OOC mungkin, full of typo, klise, ga jelas.**

_Voldie udah ga ada. Perang udah lewat. Tidak ada yang mati selain Voldemort dan Bellatrix._

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Gawat! Tadi itu... hampir saja terjadi, ada apa denganmu Draco?" Kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri yang terpantul pada cermin didepannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Draco mencuci lagi wajahnya kemudian menatap cermin yang ada di depannya. Degup jantungnya masih terasa kuat dan cepat. Ia yakin ia bisa melihat rona merah yang entah kapan muncul di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Draco mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"AAAHHHH!" teriak Draco untuk melepaskan semua beban yang ia rasakan. Dengan malas-malasan ia membuka baju yang menutupi tubuh sempurnanya yang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh murid perempuan Hogwarts. Draco berjalan malas menuju bathtub nya yang kini sudah terisi penuh dengan campuran air dan susu kesukaanya.

Draco mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia ingat saat pagi hari telah berhasil membuat Hermione salah tingkah dengan melihat dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk dan sedikit berbisik memanggilnya dengan nama Hermione bukan Granger. Lalu saat di Aula Besar, setelah Draco mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hermione yang kebetulan-atau memang sengaja-menatapnya langsung menyemburkan jus labu yang ia minum ke arah Ron. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat semua tingkah laku Hermione yang terlihat bodoh namun menarik perhatiannya.

Namun senyum Draco sejenak sirna. Ia teringat akan Astoria, anak yang lebih muda 2 tahun yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya. Draco sangat tidak suka semua yang ada pada diri Astoria kecuali suaranya. Draco masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa dijodohkan dengan Astoria? Jelas-jelas ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy masih mendekam di Azkaban dan ibunya Narcissa sebenarnya memberikan kebebasan baginya memilih. Draco merasa ada yang salah dan ia harus segera mencari tau. Selain Astoria, adapula Cedric yang merusak harinya. Draco tidak suka kalau Cedric mulai mendekati Hermione. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui dari Blaise bahwa mereka akan pergi akhir pekan ini. Seketika pikiran licik Slytherinnya kembali muncul. Senyum khas Malfoy kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya diikuti dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

><p>"JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP MALFOY IDIIIIIIOOOOOOOTTTTT!" Teriak Hermione.<p>

Hermione masih duduk diam membisu di sofa hijau silver milik Draco. Hermione masih tidak percaya bahwa tadi hampir saja. Terlalu dekat baginya jarak yang memisahkan wajahnya dengan wajah Draco. Tidak heran dia berpikir hal negative mengingat reputasi Draco yang playboy atau womanizer atau apapun sebutannya dalam jarak yang tidak lebih dari lima senti itu. Hermione masih menatap lurus kearah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup oleh Draco dengan segala pertanyaan bodoh yang muncul terus di pikirannya.

Hermione masih merasa bahwa tubuhnya positif terkena mantra non-verbal dari Draco. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari, Hermione kembali merasakan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa panah dan ingin meledak. Degup jantungnya terasa kencang. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Hermione bahkan merasakan gejala baru, yaitu tubuhnya menjadi lemas saat Draco berbisik dengan suara beratnya ditelinganya. Karena, mengingat semua kejadian tadi Hermione kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kerasnya.

Hermione menarik nafasnya dalam dalam untuk menyeimbangkan kembali keadaan dirinya. Dengan sedikit usaha ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa itu. Dengan langkah lambat ia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ruang rekreasi pada lantai satu dengan lantai dua yang hanya terisi dua kamar luar yang saling bersebrangan. Hermione memasuki kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan perabotan yang bercorak merah dan emas yang menunjukkan asal asramanya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Kembali menarik nafas dalam dalam. Dalam sekejap Hermione yang mengalami hari yang panjang dan cukup menguras tenaganya langsung terlelah dalam kasurnya.

* * *

><p>Ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin mulai dipenuhi dengan semua murid asrama yang sibuk dengan keperluan mereka masing masing. Ada yang sibuk mengerjakan-lebih banyak yang menyalin-tugas tugas yang diberikan dari guru mereka adapula yang hanya berbincang-bincang dengan teman temannya.<p>

Seperti biasa Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo berkumpul bersama dengan beberapa anak Slytherin seusianya. kali ini mereka membincangkan tentang asrama Gryffindor, lebih tepatnya mereka sedang seru memperbincangkan masalah Hermione dengan Cedric. Banyak yang tidak menduga dengan pasangan itu. Mereka juga mencampurkan dengan tindakan Draco yang tiba-tiba tidak suka dengan gossip yang beredar tentang Hermione dengan Cedric.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin sekali! Aku kenal Draco cukup lama." Kata Pansy membantah dan menertawakan beberapa spekulasi bahwa Draco cemburu, "Ya kan Blaise, Theo?" tanya Pansy sambil melirik ke arah Blaise dan Theo yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Pansy Daphne bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Well, tidak telalu penting sih, tapi terserah kalian saja." Kata Theo kepada Pansy dan Daphne. Pansy dan Daphne hanya saling bertatap kemudian mengikuti Theo dan Blaise ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Pansy terus bertanya-tanya tidak seperti biasanya Blaise dan Theo bersikap cukup serius seperti ini. Apalagi Blaise yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dengan angkuh menujukkan sisi Slytherinnya,

"Jadi ada apa dan kenapa?" tanya Pansy yang dipenuhi dengan banyak tanya dalam otaknya.

"Draco. Apakah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Draco?" tanya Theo sambil mengerutkan dahinya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Draco? Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah paham akan dirinya Theo." Jawab Daphne sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"I felt it." Kata Pansy singkat namun dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Good. Itu yang ingin aku bahas dengan kalian terutama kau Daphne." Kata Blaise dengan wajah cukup serius sambil menujuk Daphne saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Wait! Aku tidak paham. Kenapa kalian berdua tampak tegang dan serius? Hello! What wrong with you guys? Biasanya kalian tidak akan pernah seserius ini." Kata Pansy masih tidak paham dengan sikap aneh yang Blaise dan Theo tunjukan.

"Dengar dan kau akan tau Pans." Kata Blaise dengan cukup meyakinkan Pansy. Pansy hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya yang merupakan wujud protesnya karena diperintah. Ya Pansy tidak pernah suka diperintah oleh siapapun.

"Aku rasa Draco sedang jatuh cinta." Kata Theo dengan nada cukup meyakinkan. Pansy dan Daphne menahan tawa mereka karena tidak ingin merusak suasana tegang yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Draco? Jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Yang benar saja!" kata Pansy diselingi tawa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Theo. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin ini hanya lelucon mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Aku harap dia jatuh cinta dengan ku!" kata Astoria yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan mereka berempat. Kehadiran Astoria ternyata mendapatkan penolakan mutlak dari mereka berempat. Astoria dapat merasakan sorot mata tidak suka yang dipancarkan Blaise kepadanya, namun Astoria hanya mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Astoria! Aku sudah bilangkan jangan pernah ikut campur dengan urusanku dan teman temanku. Cepat menjauh dari sini." Kata Daphne. Bisa diaakui bahwa hubungan Astoria dan Daphne belakangan ini semakin buruk.

"Fine Daph!" kata Astoria yang tersenyum, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku, kalau Draco lebih memilihku daripada kau Parkinson. Zabini dan Nott sebaiknya kau harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, terutama kau Zabini." Lanjut Astoria kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat secepat ia muncul tadi.

"heh? Apa urusannya denganku? Lagipula tidak masalah bagiku bila Draco tidak memilihku. Ada apa dengan adikmu yang sombong itu Daph?" tanya Pansy sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya menujukan kalau sekarang ia mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Makin hari sikapnya makin aneh dan ia terus bertindak seperti bukan Astoria. Maafkan kebodohan Astoria." Kata Daphne yang ikut bertanggung jawab atas Astoria yang telah merusak suasana diantara mereka.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula itu juga yang ingin aku bincangkan dengan kau Daphne. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa Astoria di tunangkan dengan Draco?" tanya

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Tiba-tiba saja Astoria datang dan bilang padaku bahwa ia ditunangkan dengan Draco. Semula aku tidak percaya dengannya. Lalu aku tanya orangtua ku dan mereka bilang benar. Semula aku mendukung Astoria, tapi lama kelamaan sikapnya semakin membuatku muak dan beginilah jadinya." Jelas Daphne dengan panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah. Thanks Pans. Thanks Daph! Kalian bisa kembali ke kamar masing masing." Kata Blaise dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Pansy dan Daphne segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Pansy masih merasa ada yang salah dengan mereka semua. Pansy merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sementara Daphne terlihat seperti biasa seolah tindakan Blaise dan Theo adalah hal yang normal. Tapi tidak bagi Pansy.

Satu per satu murid murid pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan masuk ke kamarnya masing masing. Kini diruang rekreasi hanya tinggal Blaise dan Theo yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas esai sepanjang dua meter yang harus dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini yang artinya tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Theo, aku rasa ada yang salah." Kata Blaise memecahkan keheningan yang membelenggu ruang rekreasi.

"Ya aku juga Blaise. Kita harus cari tau kebenarannya. Karena, kita temannya Draco." Kata Theo yang kemudian melanjutkan esainya.

"Aku juga temannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian tutupi?" tanya Pansy yang sedang turun dari tangga dengan baju tidurnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan rambut lurus hitam yang tergerai hingga ke punggungnya.

"Pansy? Kukira kau sudah di kamar dengan yang lain." Kata Theo yang kaget mendengar suara Pansy.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku keluar mencari udara dan tidak sengaja aku melihat kalian dan mendengar percakapan kalian tentang Draco." Kata Pansy yang duduk di sofa hijau silver yang tidak jauh dengan tempat Blaise dan Theo berada.

"Well, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita Daphne. Kau tau kan aku tidak pernah percaya kata kata Daphne." kata Theo sambil menuliskan beberapa kata pada perkamennya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Astoria. Sangat tidak suka. Aku merasa ia punya niat buruk dengan Draco. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan Greengrass muda itu!" Kata Blaise dengan yakin dan menekankan kata per kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pansy bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam kata kata Blaise.

"Aku juga merasakan hal itu. Well, daritadi aku hanya merasa kalau Daphne terus bertindak aneh. Kalau ada sesuatu tentang Daphne atau Greengrass kecil akan kuberitahu kalian." Kata Pansy sambil menuangkan firewhisky yang berhasil diselundupkan teman-temannya ke gelas yang ia pegang.

"Wow, Pansy ikut membantu!" kata Theo antusias yang tidak percaya kalau Pansy kali ini ikut membantunya.

"Well, demi Draco. Demi kebahagian Draco." Kata Pansy sambil mengangkat gelasnya seolah mengajak bersulang kemudian meminumnya dan memunculkan senyum khas Slyhterin.

* * *

><p>Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Slytherin, ruang rekreasi Gryffindor juga penuh seperti biasa. Ron dan Dean sibuk dengan catur sihirnya. Harry sedang membantu Ginny mengerjakan tugasnya. Luna tampak sibuk dengan bukunya sendiri. Hermione yang sedang berkunjung ke asrama Gryffindor duduk disebelah Luna dan membaca bukunya yang tebalnya kurang lebih lima centimeter.<p>

Gossip kedekatan Hermione dan Cedric pun menjadi topic hangat bagi seluruh asrama apalagi Gryffindor. Hermione terus mengacuhkan semua anak Gryffindor yang terus menyebutkan namanya dalam perbincangan mereka. Semua ini karena Ron yang berteriak saat di Aula besar yang akhirnya didengar banyak murid lainnya. Memang saat itu Ron hanya menyebutkan nama Cedric, namun siapa yang Cedric dekati sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Semua orang tahu yang Ron maksud adalah Hermione. Hermione yang ikut mendengar mau tak mau akhirna tertunduk malu karena ia tahu bahwa yang Ron maksud adalah dirinya sendiri dan tanpa Ron sadari ia telah memberikan hubungan yang ada antara dia dengan Cedric kepada hampir murid Hogwarts dan bahkan sampa meja Slytherin juga mendengarnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu tidak sedikit yang terus penasaran dan bertanya-tanya kepada Hermione ataupun Cedric mengenai hubungan mereka. Apakah berjalan lebih baik atau justru sebaliknya. Merekapun semakin akrab. Banyak yang mendukung mereka, tapi tak sedikit pula yang tidak suka –lebih tepat sirik- kepada Hermione. Bagaimana tidak? Hermione memiliki wajah yang cantik, otak yang cerdas, badan yang tinggi sempurna, dan dia pemberani. Banyak yang mengejar mereka sebut saja Ron, Victor, dan sekarang Cedric. Mungkin masih banyak yang lain tidak berani terang-terangan untuk mengejarnya.

Setelah cukup lama berada di asrama Gryffindor, kini saatnya Hermione harus berpatroli bersama Draco. Ya, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Akhirnya Hermione berpamitan dengan semua teman-temannya yang berada pada asrama Gryffindor. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan teman-temannya. Semenjak dia mendapatkan jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan ia jadi jarang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya karena disibukkan dengan tugasnya sendiri dan menjadi lebih sering bersama dengan Draco yang sebenarnya adalah musuhnya. Dengan langkah berat Hermione berjalan meninggalkan menara Gryffindor. Ia mulai menelusuri lorong demi lorong seorang diri. Hermione heran kemana perginya Draco. Meski Draco memiliki reputasi yang tidak terlalu baik, tapi Hermione tahu kalau Draco mendapatkan tugas maka ia akan bertanggung jawab apapun tugasnya.

* * *

><p>Draco telah selesai memasang dasi hijau silvernya pada dadanya yang bidang yang berarti ia telah selesai untuk bersiap-siap menjalankan tugas keliling malamnya dengan partnernya yaitu Hermione. Entah sejak kapan Draco selalu ingin tampil menawan di depan Hermione. Namun ia yakin bahwa Hermione telah menganggapnya menawan. Draco yakin karena melihat reaksi bodoh Hermione saat melihat dirinya bertelanjang dada. Draco sangat yakin pada saat itu sebenarnya Hermione telah membelalakan matanya semaksimal mungkin karena terpukau. Mengenang hal itu maka tersenyumlah Draco.<p>

Saat Draco menuruni tangga asrama menuju ruang rekreasi, tiba-tiba ada burung kertas yang terbang kearahanya dan hinggap di telapak tangan Draco yang halus. Draco cukup yakin bahwa burung kertas itu sebenarnya adalah surat. Ia buka dan segera membaca surat tersebut.

"_Malfoy, aku tunggu kau di Danau hitam. PS: Cepat aku tidak suka menunggu lama –G-_ "

Draco cukup yakin kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah Hermione. Karena inisial yang ia tuliskan ada G yang Draco yakini kalau itu berarti Granger. Yang membuat Draco yakin bahwa itu adalah Hermione karena ia memang selalu memanggil gadis itu dengan nama Granger.

Draco kembali melukiskan senyumnya di wajahnya yang pucat. Entah senyum yang mana yang ia pasang. Entah senyum licik khas Slytherin atau senyum yang mampu menggoda dan membuat gadis gadis Hogwarts berteriak atau mungkin senyum bahagia layaknya anaka kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Draco segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Lorong demi lorong ia lewati dengan dagu terangkat untuk menunjukan seberapa angkuhnya dirinya dan memunjukkan bahwa ia punya kekuasaan yang cukup besar di Hogwarts karena ia adalah Ketua Murid Putra. Sesekali ia memotong poin asrama-kecuali Slytherin-saat bertemu dengan beberapa murid yang masih berkeliaran. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di danau hitam. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Hermione bicarakan. Dari gaya tulisannya Draco menduga mungkin hal itu cukup penting. Draco semakin semangat berjalan dan semakin ingin segera bertemu dengan Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>-Draco POV-<strong>

Well Granger tidak seperti biasa kau mencariku. Apalagi dengan menuliskan sebuah surat dan di danau hitam. Tampaknya kau cukup tau tempat tempat yang menarik untuk dijadikan tempat berduaan. Oh jangan jangan kau ingin menyatakan cintamu? Ah tidak mungkin tidak mungkin itu terlalu cepat Granger dan bahkan kita masih saling menyebutkan nama belakang kita. Kapan kau akan memanggilku Draco? Dan kapan kau akan mengijinkan aku memanggilmu Hermione? Kapan aku bisa mengenggam tangan mungilmu itu? Kapan aku bisa membelai rambut coklat bergelombang milikmu itu? Kapan aku bisa menatap mata hazelnutmu lebih dalam?

Demi Salazar! Am I crazy about you? Absolutely YES Hermione! Well, aku akui aku mulai memandang mu dari sisi lain semenjak kamu menonjokku pada tahun ketiga. Kuakui tonjokkanmu itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun, aku jadi sadar bahwa kau itu berbeda dari yang lain. Aku bosan dengan semua gadis yang hanya mengelu-elukan namaku karena aku ini kaya, pintar, tampan, dan entahlah apapun sebutan mereka padaku. Karena sikapmu yang berbeda itulah yang membuatku berpikir kalau kau itu menarik. Sejak saat itu pula aku mulai memerhatikanmu. Awalnya aku ingin membalas dendam. Namun, semakin aku memerhatikanmu maka aku semakin menganggapmu istimewa. Aku semakin tahu semua tentangmu. Harus kuakui aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku semakin tergila-gila padamu pada tahun keempat. Saat Victor menggandengmu memasuki Aula Besar, aku benar-benar cemburu pada Victor. Rasanya aku ingin menarik tangan putihmu dari lengan Victor dan biarkan aku yang bersamamu saat memasuki Aula Besar. Aku hanya mampu memandang kecantikanmu yang sempurna dari kejauhan. Menahan semua itu demi gengsiku sebagai seorang Malfoy yang tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang darah lumpur. Kurasa Pansy menyadari bahwa aku terus memandangi Hermione tanpa henti. Masa bodohlah apa peduliku terhadap Pansy. Kalau memang ia menyadari itu aku rasa dia penjaga rahasia yang baik karena sampai sekarang tidak ada desas-desus tentang aku dan Hermione yang Pansy buat. Well, untuk kali ini aku harus berterimakasih pada Pansy.

Sekarang pada tahun ketujuh. Tahun terakhirku setelah perang Hogwarts selesai. Saat semua murid kembali mengulang sekolahnya, aku yang semula hanya Prefek Slytherin diangkat menjadi Ketua Murid Putra bersama Hermione yang merupakan Prefek Gryffindor menjadi Ketua Murid Putri. My dream come true! Akhirnya aku bisa semakin dekat dengan dia. Sebenarnya hubungan kami sedikit membaik. Kami tidak lagi saling melemparn kutukkan. Sebenarnya masih hanya saja tidak terlalu sering. Thanks Potter telah mengalahkan Voldemort dan mau bersaksi bahwa ibuku Narcissa membantumu sehingga kami sekeluarga dapat selamat. Jadi aku bisa terlepas dari belenggu Death Eater ini, meski tetap meninggalkan lukisan ular pada lenganku.

Back to Hermione. Sekarang aku satu asrama dengan Hermione. Ya, di asrama khusus Ketua Murid. Kau tahu? Aku harus bekerja ekstra sekarang. Untuk apa? Yang pasti untuk menahan diriku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditempatkan pada satu ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang kau sukai? Pasti banyak yang ingin kau lakukan. Ya aku rasa kalian paham. Tidak mungkinkan aku menceritakan secara mendetail apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Harus kuakui itu sangat sulit! Belum lama ini hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali diriku. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Hermione. Hermione sangat berarti untukku.

Apa aku benci pada Cedric? IYA! Sebenarnya aku tidak ada hak juga untuk melarang Cedric dekat dengan Hermione. Karena, aku dan Hermione tidak memiliki hubungan special apapun. Padahal aku berharap nantinya kami akan memiliki hubungan special. Tapi hubungan itu tidak akan pernah terjalin. Banyak rintangan yang harus aku lewati untuk mendapatkanmu. Seandainya aku bisa menjelaskan semua yang aku rasakan kepadamu Hermione Jean Granger. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Ah! Aku yakin gadis berdiri di tepi danau hitam itu kau. Aku yakin itu pasti kau meski hanya pantulan rembulan yang menerangimu. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh pundakmu untuk membuyarkan lamunanku dan menatap mata coklatmu dan membelai rambut lurus… sebentar! Sejak kapan Hermione memiliki rambut lurus? Rambut Hermione bergelombang bukan lurus dan berwarna coklat sedangkan gadis di depanku tampaknya memiliki rambut berwarna hitam atau coklat gelap? Apa mungkin itu Pansy? Tidak mungkin! Inisial surat itu 'G' sedangkan Pansy pasti 'P' lagipula tidak mungkin ia mengirim surat padaku, pasti ia akan langsung memanggilku dengan suara cemprengnya. Lalu siapa itu?

Aku melangkahkan kaki ragu-ragu. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak aku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal itu semakin dekat. Keheningan danau hitam semakin membuatku kebingungan. Aku memiliki perasaan tidak saat ini juga saat aku hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 50 cm.

"Malfoy? Itukah kau?" kata gadis itu memecahkan keheningan. Sesaat kemudian ia membalikkan badannya sehingga Draco dapat melihat siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Greengrass? Kau kah itu? Bagaimana bisa kau?" tanya Draco kebingungan. Ia tidak percaya gadis didepannya itu adalah Astoria. Draco tidak suka dengan Astoria ditambah pula dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan maka semakin lengkap kebencian Draco pada Astoria.

"Karena memang aku yang mengirim surat itu. Kau kira siapa? G untuk Greengrass, Malfoy. Kau mengira aku inni daphne? Oh atau mungkin kau mengira aku ini Granger?" tanya Astoria dengan tampang tak bersalahnya.

"Granger? Tidak mungkin aku mengharapkan dia yang memanggilku! Entahlah aku tidak dapat mengira siapa yang memberiku surat itu. Insial itu terlalu umum." Kata Draco dengan cuek untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak berpikir aku ini Granger, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sempat berpikir kalau kau menyukai Granger, Draco." Kata Astoria dengan senyumnya yang membuat Draco ingin mendorongnya ke dalam danau hitam.

"Pemikiran bodoh darimana Greengrass? Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi dan aku tidak mengijinkan kau memanggil namaku." Kata Draco semakin muak.

"kenapa tidak? Pada akhirnya aku akan menikah denganmu. Namaku nanti tidak lagi Astoria Greengrass tapi Astoria Malfoy. Cocok bukan? Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranku Draco dan cobalah memanggilku Astoria! Ini perintah Draco." Kata Astoria dengan tatapan licik ala Slytherin.

"Tidak ada yang dapat memerintahku Greengrass! Kau lupa? Aku menentang perjodohan ini!" kata Draco sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku bisa. Aku rasa kau tidak akan dapat menentang yang semua ibumu katakana Draco. Oiya lebih baik kau bilang pada Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy untuk mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Apalagi Blaise. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya saat memandangku. Sangat menusuk." Kata Astoria dengan santai. Astoria tahu kelemahan Draco adalah ibunya. Karena Draco sangat menyayangi ibunya. Astoria tahu saat ini dialah yang memegang kendali.

Aku terpaku saat Astoria menyebut ibuku. Aku sayang ibuku. Sangat sayang. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataan ibuku. Tapi untuk satu ini aku tidak bisa, tapi aku. Tidak mungkin! ibuku tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai hal perjodohan. Aku yakin dia akan membelaku dalam hal ini.

"Draco! Peluk aku sekarang!" kata Astoria dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"APA? Of course not!" kata Draco tidak menyetujui permintaan Astoria.

"Peluk aku sekarang Draco." Kata Astoria semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"TIDAK!"

"SEKARANG!"

"TID.."

"Imperio!" kata Astoria. tanpa Draco sadari tanganya mulai menarik lengan Astoria dan memeluknya. Draco sadar bahwa ini semua bergerak bukan berdasarkan kemaunya.

"KAU! BERANI SEKALI!" teriak Draco berusaha melepaskan posisinya saat ini.

"Silencio Draco sayang." Kata Astoria. sekarang Draco tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Semuanya berada dibawah kendali Astoria.

Hermione? Aku yakin itu Hermione! Tidak, ia tidak boleh dalam posisiku saat ini! Aku yakin ia pasti salah paham. Aku yakin dia salah paham. Lalu kenapa dia hanya berlari meninggalkanku? Seharusnya ia menghentikan kami. Tidak hal ini harus aku jelaskan pada Hermione. Aku yakin itu dia. Aku bisa merasakan tadi mata hazelnutnya melihat semua kejadian ini dengan tidak percaya. Aku bisa melihat rambut gelombangnya yang berkibar saat ia berlari meninggalkan aku dan Astoria. aku berharap semoga kau mau mendengarkan kata-kataku Hermione.

Sial kau Astoria! Seharusnya dari tadi saja aku mendorongmu kedalam danau hitam. Biar saja kau mengigil kedingingan karena angin malam. Aku sangat tidak peduli pada dirimu! Lihat saja kau Astoria! aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau membuat Hermioneku msenangis melihat semua hal ini!

* * *

><p><strong>-Hermione POV-<strong>

Kemana perginya Malfoy bodoh itu? Memangnya tugas malam sendirian itu menyenangkan? Sama sekali tidak! Aku kesepian Dra-er-Malfoy. Kau tahu Malfoy, saat aku berada disisimu meski kita terus saling melempar ejekan adalah hal yang er-cukup-menyenangkan. Ini kedengaran gila? Memang! Bahkan ini sepertinya diluar akal sehatku. Aku menikmati suasana yang tercipta diantara kita. Aku menikmati bagaimana sikapmu belakangan ini yang terus mengerjaiku. Aku menikmati saat kau membisikan kata-katamu tepat ditelingakudengan suara rendahmu. Aku terus teringat bagaimana kejadian di asrama ketua murid yang bila mengingatnya membuat wajahku memerah dengan bodohnya. Mungkin aku menyadari sekarang kalau aku telah menye…

Tampaknya aku melihatmu Malfoy. Aku melihatmu dari jendela atas. Kau tampat sedikit terburu-buru dan aku rasa kau akan menuju Danau Hitam. eh? Danau Hitam? Malam-malam? Apa yang akan kau lakukan idiot? Lebih baik aku mengejarnya sebelum aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku akan menghampiriku Malfoyku. Eh? Malfoy bukan Malfoyku.

Aku menuruni anak tangga secepat yang aku bisa. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan aku berharap aku bisa terbang agar cepat. Ah tidak tidak, aku tidak suka terbang.

"Hermione! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Cedric

"Ah Ced, maaf aku sedang buru-buru." Kataku hanya berlalu begitu saja. Aku yakin sekarang pasti Cedric sedang memutar bola matanya heran melihat tingkah laku bodohku.

Kemana Malfoy? Kenapa ia cepat sekali? Aku heran. Aku terus berjalan mencari sesosok pria dengan rambut platina dengan tubuh tegapnya. Namun, yang aku temukan adalah sesosok wanita yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek dariku. Dia berdiri di tepi danau tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Apa mungkin wanita ini yang Malfoy tunggu? Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Ah itu dia Malfoy. Lebih baik aku menunggu dari balik pohon. Semoga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan…

Sakit! Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke Danau Hitam dan tidak akan muncul kepermukaan lagi. Aku merasa aku ingin menjatuhkan diriku dirumput yang sedang kuinjak. Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mulai menuruni pipiku saat melihat Malfoy ya Malfoy tiba-tiba berjalan dan memeluk gadis itu. Bagaimana Malfoy mau memelukannya? Berapa lama waktu yang akan mereka habiskan untuk menikmati pelukan itu. Seandainya aku yang ada di depanmu saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskamu Malfoy. Hatiku sakit sekali! Air mataku kian deras. Kakiku semakin tidak mampu menopang tubuhku yang berusaha menahan isak tangisku. Aku berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua yang aku lihat. Akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Entah mereka melihatku atau tidak. Namun, aku sempat melihat melalu sudut mataku kalau Malfoy melihatku berlari dan menangis.

Kau tahu Malfoy seberapa sering aku mengeluarkan airmataku hanya untukmu? Sering Malfoy! Sering sekali! Dan malam ini aku kembali meneteskan airmatamu hanya untukmu.

Aku memasuki kastil Hogwarts. aku berlari tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Aku mencari tempat yang sepi. Aku duduk disalah satu lorong yang sepi. Isak tangisku semakin besar. Seandainya dinding itu bisa berbicara pasti mereka akan mengolok-olokku karena aku telah menangis orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapku ini special dan bahkan aku hanya dijadikan bahan ejekannya.

"Hermione! Kau kenapa?" tanya Cedric yang sebenarnya sudah melihat Hermione dan mengikutinya.

"Cedric?" tanya Hermione sedikit terkejut. Namun ia tidak bisa menutupi lagi matanya yang sembab.

"Kau menangis? Kau kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Cedric yang kemudia memeluk Hermione dan membiarkan Hermione menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku… aku… karena… karena…" kata Hermione mencoba namun tak bisa. Isak tangisnya justru semakin membesar.

Astaga Cedric kau baik sekali. Kau membiarkan aku menangis dalam pelukmu, tapi maaf ced aku tidak bisa memelukmu balik. Karena yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah Draco Malfoy. Aku ingin memeluknya saat ini dan menangis dalam peluknya. Aku ingin dia yang menenangkanku. Karena dihatiku hanya ada satu orang dan selamanya hanya dia yang ada di dalam hatiku. Kau Ced siapa yang membuatku menangis? Kau tahu siapa yang aku ingin untuk disisiku sekarang? Semua jawabanya adalah Draco Malfoy! Maafkan aku Ced, tapi untuk saat ini dan selamanya hatiku hanya untuk Draco Malfoy!

To Be Contiune….

* * *

><p>Hai hai, aku kembali dengan chap 4 yang mungkin ga jelas, aneh, mengecewakan, dan semuanya. Terimakasih ya udah pada mau membaca dan memberikan kritik dan saran. Semuuanya gw terima dengan lapang dada. Mungkin setelah ini gw bakal semakin lama updatenya soalnya gw mulai sibuk dengan tugas tugas sekolah yang makin banyak. Biasa tuntutan seorang pelajar.<p>

Oiya, **GW TIDAK SUKA ASTORIA GREENGRASS**! Sebenarnya gw terpaksa masukin dia supaya ceritanya lebih sedikit gimana gitu deh. Gw ini DRAMIONE sejati. Hahaha.

Nah jadi Diggroy Malfoy, Misstrowbery, Tamaraudrey sorry sorry aja kalian bakal kesel baca Astoria. sebenernya gw yang ngetik juga ikut-ikutan kesel gitu deh.

Jadi sekali lagi thanks Diggory Malfoy, Misstrowbery, Eveel, tamaraudrey, phieranpoo, arisak nakamura, yowkid yang memberikan comment dan mereka mereka yang menjadikan cerita ini favorite. I love you all!

Akhir kata, kritik dan saran tetap gw tunggu.

Love, Aphroaphrodite :)


End file.
